Como en un Espejo
by xuanny87
Summary: Los patitos se comparan con sus seniorsWilson House y Cuddy...una conversacion que les dara algunas sorpresas... Huddy y Foremon


Fic Foremon, porque si, porque ellos lo valebn y porque Foreman y Cameron son el futuro!!!!

Dedicado a todas las Foremonas (que se que las ahi por ahi) y huddies del mundo mundial!!!

Como un Espejo

- _¿Es necesario irse tan lejos para comer un simple bocadillo? _- se quejó Chase empujando la puerta del bar- _Es que, tan solo en llegar, hemos tardado…-_ siguió lamentándose al ver que sus acompañantes no le hacían caso-

- _Cállate un poquito Chase, llevas así todo el camino_- le sermoneo Cameron- _si no te hemos hecho caso durante todo el camino¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora que estamos aquí lo aremos?_

- _Yo solo digo que…-_ cuando iba a comenzar de nuevo con el lloriqueo, se topó de cara con el pecho de Foreman, que visto así de cerca, aprecia sobrepasarle una cabeza por alto, y de ancho mejor ni contarlo, imponía demasiado.

_- Me toca a mi elegir y punto, he esperado tres semanas para poder venir aquí_.- le dijo mirándole a los ojos_- he comido comida vegetariana, he ido a un estúpido restaurante francés porque te apetecía impresionar a Cameron_- dijo señalando a esta.- _Donde los platos tenían el tamaño de un estadio, pero lo que había dentro no era mayor que un dedal. Mírame tío, soy grande, necesito alimentarme, quizás a ti te valga esa comidita de muñecos, ken en practicas_- dijo golpeándole con el dedo haciendo que Chase se asustara un poco mas.- _pero yo soy un hombre, una persona, y como tal voy a comer._- Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en una de las mesas que quedaban libres. Chase aún miraba con la boca abierta, hasta que Cameron le agarró del brazo y le condujo hasta la mesa.

El camarero no tardó en servirles las bebidas y tomó la comanda, Foreman pidió un Gorky Porky, que contenía todo lo que humanamente posible podía ser metido entre pan y pan, y travesado delicada mente por un palillo con una pequeña aceitunita como corona. Cameron se decidió por algo mas pequeño, un Ponty, mientras que Chase, aun dolido por decirle que comía como una muñeca, se pidió lo mismo que Foreman.

- _¿Te pasa algo Foreman?_ – se interesó Cameron una vez el camarero se alejo con el encargo.

- _Lo que le pasa es que se ha emparanoyado con eso de que se parece a House_- contesto Chase poniendo un voz ridícula.

- _Clar,o a ti te parece gracioso, ya veríamos si estuvieras en mi lugar…_

- _¿Quién dice que eres tu el que se parece a House?_- preguntó molesto, mirando de reojo a Cameron, sabiendo el interés que ella sentía por su jefe.- _que yo sepa, el caso de la niña con alergia al sol lo resolví yo al mas puro estilo House, y así podemos seguir contando…_

-_Si, si que me acuerdo, y también me acuerdo que tu le vendiste a Vogler, algo muy de House, vender a los compañeros…_- Cameron seguía la conversación como en un partido de tenis, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- _Que por cierto…eso me suena más a Wilson que a House…_- contesto tocándose la barbilla pensativo.

- _¿Wilson?_ - pregunto ofendido- _Yo no soy Wilson¡aquí, quien mas se parece a Wilson, es Cameron!_- se defendió cobardemente.

- _Eh! Que yo no he dicho nada_- gritó Cameron metiendo baza en el asunto.

- _La verdad que ahora que lo dices…-_ volvió a comentar el neurólogo sin cambiar la pose- _Ambos sois demasiado empatitos con los pacientes…_

- _Yo no tengo una necesidad crónica de ponerle los cuernos a mis parejas_- según iba diciendo esto se acordaba de la conversación que tuvo una vez con Wilson sobre su único desliz, e intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.- _ni me voy acostando con el primero que se me pasa por delante._

- _Lo siento, te ha tocado_- rió Foreman, seguido por una carcajada de Chase.

- _Tú te callas rubiales, que si yo soy Wilson, la que queda vacante es Cuddy…_ - dijo fastidiándole.- _Los tacones de Prada te tienen que quedar genial._

- _EH! No…_

- _Si, si hasta tienen el pelo perfecto… ¿seguro que no compartís champú?_ - bromeó Foreman.

- _Pues no se, quizás Cuddy seas tú_- dijo con cara de listillo Chase- _eres el único que le lleva la contraria a House en todo lo que hace,…así que de los tres el que tiene el papel mas cercano a Cuddy eres tú!_- revolvió triunfante.

- _No lo digo yo, lo dice el mismo House_- Foreman no podía creerlo, pero esas palabras salieron de su boca con orgullo- _Cuando esto termine, Cameron encontrara a alguien, tu encontraras a ocho alguienes y yo seguiré solo, absorbido por mi trabajo, tal y como esta él_- razonó dando un sorbo a su refresco.

_- Mmm…_- Cameron hizo un sonido de desaprobación entre dientes, pensando lo que acababa de decir Foreman- _¿Seguro que dijo eso? _- pregunto interesada.

- _Bueno, no dijo que como él…pero en la idea se incluye que…_

- _De acuerdo que, a quien se refiere con eso de las ocho mujeres es a Chase y Wilson…_- Chase gruño entre dientes- _pero creo que a partir de ahí te equivocas_- Foreman se rió nervioso- _House encontró a un alguien… House se enamoró de Stacy y parece que tardo en olvidarle… la única que parece no haber encontrado a nadie es Cuddy, y la que parece absorbida por el trabajo, es ella también_- dijo con sonrisa triunfadora sorbiendo el agua por la cañita de su vaso. – _Asi que el reparto queda…_- dijo mientras jugueteaba con la cañita- _Chase es Wilson, yo soy House y TÚ- _dijo haciendo hincapié_- querido, eres Cuddy- _concluyó sonriente.

- _Eso es bueno, yo Cuddy, psssa._ – murmuro adoptando una posición más masculina en su sillón.

El camarero no tardo en traerles lo que habían pedido, pero cuando Foreman estaba a punto de hincarle el diente…

-_Abajo, rápido_- ordenó Foreman resbalándose por su silla hasta quedar tapado por la mesa. Sus acompañantes no le hacían caso, así que se vio obligado a tirar de ellos.

- _¿Estas loco?_ - gruñó Cameron.

- _SSShhh es House_ - susurró.

- _¿Y que si es House? _- dijo Chase zafándose del agarre de Foreman e intentando salir a la superficie.

- _¿Crees que es casualidad que este aquí?_- le pregunto aun desde abajo.

- _¿De que te extraña? Con lo que os parecéis, es normal que tengáis los mismos gustos culinarios_- le dijo con sorna.

- _Ha venido a buscarnos_- dijo tirando de el con fuerza hacia abajo- _y yo no me voy de aquí sin comerme mi Gorky Porky._

- _Pues así no es que vayamos a comer mucho_- protestó Chase.

- _Chicos, no creo que venga buscándonos a nosotros, se ha sentado en una mesa…_- les informó Cameron.

Foreman volvió a sentarse normal, pero Chase no hizo lo propio hasta que el neurólogo no se lo indico.

_- ¿Qué puede estar haciendo aquí?_- preguntó Chase.

- _Comer _- contestó Foreman provocando una mirada simplona de Chase.

- _Parece que espera a alguien_- comentó Cameron.

Los bocadillos habían pasado a un segundo plano, los seis ojos estaban clavados en House, curiosos y vigilantes ante cualquier movimiento.

- _Quizás este esperan do a Wil…_ - Cameron no puedo terminar la frase, por la puerta, como una exhalación, hizo su entrada la Decana del PPTH, y no hacia falta preguntarse cual era su presa.

Como un efecto reflejo, los tres se volvieron a esconder tras la mesa. Temerosos de que la ira sobre cayese sobre ellos también.

A los pocos segundos de no escuchar jaleo, Chase se decidió a asomar la cabecita rubia por encima de la mesa, escondido tras su vaso de agua.

- _¿Chicos?_ - dijo algo confundido

- _¿Qué, has visto algo?-_ preguntó Foreman

_- Ya lo creo…_ - la cara del joven parecía un arcoiris, primero blanca del susto, para pasar a un rojo fuego en las mejillas causado por lo que había visto y terminando en un púrpura azulado al quedarse sin respiración.

Poco a poco, otra cabeza rubia y otra morena se iban asomando al igual que Chase.

Al principio ninguno habló, tan solo seguían subiendo hasta tener una mejor visión de todo aquello.

Cuddy había encontrado a House, pero para su sorpresa, este no había emprendido la retirada, sino que como un caballero se levantaba y le ofrecía asiento a Cuddy.

Desde donde estaban no podían oír lo que decían, pero sus gestos lo hacían a voces. Ambos con una sonrisa tímida, relajados y con movimientos que desvelaban algo mas que la complicidad que se hacia patente en el hospital.

- _¿Eso es lo que parece?_ - preguntó Chase incrédulo.

_- Si_- contesto Cameron con lentitud, arrastrando la "s" hasta el infinito- _están haciendo… ¿manitas?_- termino la frase algo sorprendida.

House estaba casi echado en su totalidad sobre la mesa mientras jugaba con los dedos de Cuddy para entretenerse. Ella le dejaba hacer mientras miraba atenta la carta.

House frunció en entrecejo, como si no le gustara no captar toda su atención, lo que le hizo a Cuddy reír aun más.

De repente, los tres dieron un pequeño salto en sus sillas, House se había incorporado en un movimiento rápido, le había quitado de un manotazo la carta de platos y se había lanzado a sus labios hambriento. Cuddy no se quejó, le siguió el juego, devorándole con más afición que la que el propio House ponía. El beso se partió en una sonrisa juguetona por parte de House y en un grito de Wilson.

Ninguno de los cinco se habían percatado de su llegada, todos estaban demasiado metidos en ese beso.

_- Esto se pone bueno _- comentó divertido Chase.

Los gritos de Wilson eran más audibles que los susurros confidentes de Cuddy House, lo que les permitía coger unas palabras sueltas.

- ¿Como habéis podido no decirme nada?- les gritó Wilson acusándoles con el dedo.

En la cara de Cuddy se advertía la dificultad para contener la risa mientras intentaba explicarle, no podían ver lo que House hacia mientras, pero según la forma en la que Cuddy se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro, dando pequeños saltos en el sillón rinconera, no podía ser nada bueno.

Cuddy y House se separaron un poco, mientras House le daba golpecitos al hueco que habían creado para que Wilson se sentase. Este bajo la mano que les señalaba un poco avergonzado, hizo un gesto de volver enseguida y fue a los lavabos.

_- Ahora vengo_- dijo Chase a la vez dirigiéndose rápidamente a los lavabos también.- _¡no aguanto más!-_ dijo mientras se alejaba dando pequeños saltos.

En la mesa se quedaron Foreman y Cameron, quienes observaron como conspiraban sus jefes para dar esquinazo a Wilson. Con disimulo salieron por la puerta.

En ese momento, Cameron dirigió la miada a Foreman, quien había estado toda la escena en silencio, disfrutando como un niño y con una sonrisa de satisfacción pegada en la cara.

-_Parece que se te ha pasado la depresión…_

- _Bueno_- empezó aun mirando hacia la puerta- _si House ha encontrado a alguien… significa que aun hay esperanzas para mi…_- suspiro aliviado.

- _Eso parece,-_ comento siguiendo la mirada de Foreman- _y a demás, con una colega a la que a simple vista, pareces no aguantar…_

- _Ni ella a mi_- sonrió y no sabe muy bien porque, buscó su mirada en aquel instante.

Ambos se miraron un momento, las palabras golpeándoles con rudeza en el estomago y en el cerebro. De repente, a Foreman, sus ojos le parecieron mas brillantes mientras Cameron podía leer en sus ojos el miedo a lo que acababan de descubrir apenas sin darse cuenta.

- _Bueno…creo que me iré…_ - se apresuro a decir Foreman mientras se levantaba torpemente.

- _¡No! Quédate tú_- ofreció gentilmente Cameron- _tú querías comer aquí… ya, ya… ya me voy yo…_- dijo algo nerviosa

- _No en serio…_- para hacer más franca la proposición Foreman le tomo la mano un instante, pero un chispazo les obligo a retirarlas con rapidez. Algo les habia atravesado, desde el centro del pecho hasta salir como una exhalación por la punta de sus dedos.

- _Que pasa chicos¿algo nuevo?_ - pregunto buscando a Cuddy y a House entre la multitud.

- _Me tengo que ir_- dijeron Foreman y Cameron al mismo tiempo, pisándose las palabras. Foreman le soltó unos billetes casi sin mirar.- _Invito yo_.- se encamino a la salida, seguido de cerca por Cameron.

Una vez fuera los dos se dieron cuenta que iban al mismo sitio.

- _Yo tengo que…_ - decía nervioso mientras señalaba algo en la otra dirección.

- _Vale…_ - contesto ella con la mirada inquieta- _Nos vemos en el hospital_.- se despidió a toda prisa sin quitar la vista del suelo.

- _Primer estadio, negación_- le sobresalto una voz tras de él.- _Foreman y Cameron_- se explicó Wilson- _Ya lo he visto antes… primero lo niegan y después tienes que perseguirlos por toda la cuidad para enterarte que entre tus dos mejores amigos, al fin, hay algo._- Chase le miraba perplejo.- _La ira no esta mal…si no dejas nada afilado a su alcance y la negociación la fase mas divertida_- le dio unas palmaditas de animo en la espalda mientras seguía con su narración_- pero la depresión…uff eso es la peor que hay…, aunque no se si tenerle mas miedo a la aceptación…_

- _¿Aceptación¡Nah!-_ negó Chase no muy convencido_- Foreman no es su tipo_.- Wilson suspiró y echó un vistazo a los bocadillos que habían dejado sobre la mesa. Se alejo hacia su mesa, dejando a un Chase confundido aun por todo lo que había pasado, para volver con el pedido de House y Cuddy.

- _Siempre hay que tener un plan B, sígueme._ – Wilson condujo entre las mesas a Chase, hasta llegar a una mesa donde un grupo de enfermeras estaban listas para pedir.

- _¿Les podemos invitarlas señoritas?_ - pregunto Wilson, con unas de sus irresistibles sonrisas patentadas. Ninguna pudo negarse ante tal ofrecimiento.

Wilson aun notó algo descolocado a Chase, tardaría en darse cuenta que él no era el tipo de Cameron, pero lo lograría, al igual que hizo él hace ya mucho tiempo con Cuddy.

- _¿Saben que aquí, el Doctor Chase, ha nadado con tiburones?_ - se armó una gran algarabía en la mesa, despertando a Chase de su pensamientos.

- _Si, pero no es para tanto_- dijo con su típica altanería- _si les das bien en los morros entienden en seguida quien es el jefe._

- _Y volvemos a empezar_- susurró Wilson con media sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Chase contar sus increíbles aventuras.

* * *

Y colorin colorado

este fic se ha acabado

y quien no levante el culo

se le queda pegado!


End file.
